Meeting Daddy
by Christy C
Summary: One drunken night results in this. Melanie Rose Hikari. Dawn and Paul's mistake. She's kept from her father, until she decides she wants to meet him. Eventually, Dawn Paul, Ikarishipping.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Okay, I have decided that I'm going to post up everything I have typed. This is mainly because my PC has been on the fritz and I figure, if it's already on fanfiction then if I end up losing my files or getting a new computer, I can just get them from fanfiction. So, some of these I won't be updating in awhile, just a warning.**_

Dawn opened her eyes and leaned up, automatically grabbing the sheet that was covering her when she realized she was naked. The next thing she noticed was that she had no clue where she was. The room was foreign. Flashes of last night came back to her.

___________________Flashback_____________

_Everyone cheered when the watched Dawn blow out the candle. It was a large candle shaped to look like a '21'. Dawn smiled. "Well, I decree, now that you are officially twenty one, that we get you drunk, so that means.....CLUBBING!" Misty exclaimed happily. All the girls squealed and the boys groaned._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Dawn drank drink after drink and eventually lost track of her friends in the crowded club. She saw another purple haired man, obviously drunk, so she made her way over to him._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_She straddled the man, making out with him and followed him out to his car where they sped away......_

_________________________________________________

Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what must have happened, her theory was proved when, with a groan, another person leaned up next to her. She looked at him and her eyes widened, It was Paul! He turned to look at her and confusion ruled over his face first, than realization as the same flashes came back to him.

"You don't think we?" Dawn squeaked, letting the question hang.

"Yeah we did, obviously, or else we both wouldn't be naked in my bed." Paul snorted, looking around the room at their scattered clothes. "Do I know you?" Paul asked, studying Dawn carefully.

"We've met many times before SIR RUDENESS!" Dawn exploded. Paul smirked.

"I know, it's amusing to make you angry though." Paul snorted. Dawn glared at him. She got up with the sheet still attached to her and collected her stuff, stomping into the bathroom. When she came back out she was dressed, and Paul was too. As much as she wanted to tell Paul how she felt about him, she couldn't.

"We should forget this ever happened." Dawn ground out through her teeth. She thought she saw sadness in Paul's eyes for a second, but it was gone before she could really tell.

"Whatever." Paul said coldly. Dawn shook her head and left, opening her cell phone and replying to all the worried messages as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn held the baby girl in her arms, smiling wearily at the girl. "What are you going to name her?" her mother, Johanna asked, stroking a piece of hair that was plastered to Dawn's forehead away.

"Melanie, Melanie Rose." Dawn stated confidently.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." May smiled.

"When are you going to tell Paul about her?" Misty asked. Dawn's smile changed to a frown.

"I'm not." she decided.

"What?! You have to tell him!" May exclaimed.

"No, I don't he's just becoming a Pokemon master and he wouldn't want a daughter anyway." Dawn pointed out. Johanna sighed, knowing her daughter wouldn't tell the boy and knowing she would respect her daughters wishes.


	2. Hello I'm Melanie

**CHAPTER ONE**

_8 Years Later_

Melanie Rose Hikari was a very pretty young girl, and happy too. She had dark purple hair with a single blue streak on the left side and very dark purple eyes, she was optimistic and bubbly like her Mom, Dawn. She never met her father, but heard some stuff about him. His name was Paul Shinji. She wanted to meet her father and new that when her Mom, Dawn was going to Johnto for a very important meeting, that it was the perfect opportunity. She had already emailed the coordinating school she was supposed to go to, letting them know that Dawn had decided to take her daughter with her to Johnto. She had typed up a letter and did her mom's signature on the bottom, so she could give it to her father to make him believe, and if he still didn't believe she was his daughter, then she had her birth certificate.

"Honey, I love you and I will call you all the time." her mom hugged her and kissed her for the millionth time.

"I love you too mommy, now go before you miss your ferry." Melanie laughed, her Mom blew her kisses the whole way onto the ferry which Melanie returned. The moment the ship was out of view, Melanie got down to business. She let out her Staraptor.

"Now, to Vielstone." Melanie exclaimed, climbing onto the pokemon, which cried it's name and took off.

* * *

Paul sat around his apartment with his Mom and Brother. Paul was rich, his apartment was the latest fashion, he could do anything with the touch of a button.

"Mr. Shinji, there is a young lady down her, wanting to see you." the doorman called over the intercom. Paul was about to tell him, to tell the girl he wasn't interested, but Reggie beat him to it.

"Is she cute?" Reggie asked, grinning at Paul. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Adorable, Mr. Reggie." the doorman snickered.

"Send her up!" Reggie commanded.

"You got it." the doorman smirked from where he was watching the ten year old girl in the lobby.

"Come on Paul! Maybe she'll be cool!" Reggie whined.

"It would be good for you to have a girlfriend." Regina pointed out. Paul rolled his eyes and before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Paul sighed and went to get it, while Reggie and Regina followed, spying from around the corner. Paul looked around, but shut the door when he didn't see anything.

"Hey!" came an outraged call from outside. Paul looked at Reggie and Regina questionably. They shrugged and Paul opened the door again, this time looking down. He saw the ten year old.

"I don't want whatever you're selling." Paul grumbled shuting the door, but the girl was quicker she slipped in and followed Paul to the living room.

"I'm not selling anything." she smiled and Paul jumped, along with Regina and Reggie who hadn't realized she followed them.

"Then what do you want?" Paul growled at the girl.

"I have to stay here for a month, my mom went on an important trip to Johnto and I have no where else to go." the girl explained plopping on the couch.

"Why would you stay here? What about your father or grandparents or something?" Reggie asked. Paul was studying the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Dawn Hikari." he nodded to himself. "That's who you look like." he added at their confused stares.

"She's my mom." Melanie exclaimed proudly.

"Well, go find your dad, because you're not staying here." Paul grumbled.

"I already did." Melanie explained.

"Okay then, why are you here?" Regina asked. Paul's eyes widened with the realization.

"No." he shook his head."No, no, no, no. " he repeated. Melanie nodded grinning at him. Paul glared back. "No, no, no. we used protection, no.....didn't we?" he asked himself, suddenly becoming confused.

"Obviously not." Melanie grinned. Regina and Reggie were looking between the two with wide eyes.

"No way..." Reggie uttered. "You have a kid?!" he exploded.

"Yup." Melanie nodded.

"No." Paul growled at her.

"Mom, gave you a letter." Melanie said, digging threw her bag and producing the fake letter. Paul snatched it from her hand and skimmed the lines.

_Dear Paul,_

_I am so sorry, you had to find out this way. I have a very important meeting in Johnto with my mom, so no one was left to take care of her. Yes, her name is Melanie Rose and she is your daughter. I swear, if there was any other way, than I would do it. I don't want Melanie to be a problem, but I think you can handle her, she really is an angel._

_Love, Dawn_

Paul shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna believe it _Melanie._" he sneered at the paper. Regina took the paper gently from his hand and read over it, Reggie reading over her shoulder.

"Mom said you would say that, sooo, I have this." Melanie stated, looking threw her bag and pulling out an envelope. Paul grabbed it and opened it. "It's my birth certificate and it has your name on it." Melanie stated matter a factly.

"No it doesn't." Paul glared at her before looking down at the paper. Sure enough, under the portion that said father was Paul's name. Paul's eyes widened. Reggie looked over his shoulder and he whistled.

"Looks like you have a daughter Paulie." he whistled. Paul was still staring at the paper with wide eyes, eyes skimming over his name repeatedly. Paul's head was shaking the tiniest bit.

"No! She doesn't even look like me!" Paul growled, he crouched down next to the girl and the girl looked at him, she hid her blue hair streak, lowered her eyebrows, and scowled. Regina looked between the two with wide eyes.

"Wow! You two look like twins, you know, except for the age difference." Reggie laughed. Paul growled at him and Melanie smirked and then growled, just like Paul. Reggie snickered and then Paul glared at the girl.

"Give me your mother's phone number, she's coming to pick you up, _now._" Paul glared at the girl.

"Sorry, can't happen." Melanie said nonchalantly, plopping back down on the couch.

"And why not?" Paul asked threw his teeth, trying not to lose his patience on the girl.

"She doesn't like me giving her phone number to strangers." Melanie shrugged, lying and making something up as she went.

"I'm not a stranger!" Paul hissed, clenching his fists.

"Yes you are, you may be my father, but all I know about you is that your name is Paul Shinji and you're obviously very grumpy." Melanie chirped. Reggie snickered and Regina shook her head, hiding a slight smile. Paul was steaming now.

"Fine then! You better find some place to stay because you're not staying here." Paul slammed the door behind him. Melanie flinched. Regina put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, he'll warm up to you." Regina promised. Reggie nodded in agreement.


	3. A Snap Decision?

**Chapter 2**

Paul shook his head, he wouldn't believe it. He was currently sitting on a bench looking out onto the beach, but had gotten up and started walking home. Dawn Hikari and his....daughter? No. No, that wouldn't work. They couldn't be a _family. '_Why didn't Dawn tell him?' Paul was questioning in his head. _Because you're a jerk. _He answered himself. No one would want you as a father to their child. _Besides, _Paul thought bitterly to himself, _She probably got that Ash-idiot to be Melanie's father. Or worse, Kent, or Ken, what's his face, 'Oh DeeDee! I looovvve yoou and __our__ child.' _Paul was slightly surprised by the anger and protectiveness that ripped through him at that thought. He had by now, returned to his apartment, his Mom and Reggie had gone home when he got back, around ten PM. They had put Melanie to bed, in his bed, much to his annoyance. Breaking out of his thoughts, Paul heard a slight sniffling noise. He slowly looked around and spotted Melanie, tear streaks down her face, clutching a piplup doll in one hand, and his blanket wrapped around her. He gulped, _What do I do?!_ He thought frantically.

"What's wrong?" he asked gruffly, attempting to sound uncaring, but ultimatly failing.

"I had a bad dream." Melanie explained, dragging the blanket behind her as she came and snuggled into Paul's side, still crying slightly, therefore getting part of Paul's shirt wet. Paul awkwardly stroked Melanie's hair, really not sure what to do. Melanie looked up to him, bright blue eyes reminding him of Dawn. "Will you tell me a bedtime story, so I can get back to sleep?" she asked pitifully. Paul's eyes widened as her lower lip pouted out and she nearly begged him to.

"S-Sure?" Paul anwsered, pout and teary eyes were immediatly gone as Melanie smiled slightly and sat indian style, waiting for Paul to begin.

"Uh...." Paul stuttered. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You start with once upon a time." she explained.

"Uh, once upon a time...." Paul scratched his neck. Melanie crossed her arms.

"There was a piplup princess..." Melanie supplied for him.

"Uh, once upon a time....there was a piplup princess...." Paul strung together. Melanie huffed a sigh.

"And a Torterra prince....." Melanie glared at him.

"Once upon a time there was a piplup princess and a torterra prince...." Paul paused, this time realizing that somehow Melanie knew he had a torterra and also knew Dawn had a piplup. Melanie took his pause as him not knowing what to say again. She growled under her breath.

"Once upon a time there was a piplup princess and a torterra prince, they were deeply in love, but they didn't even know it!" Melanie started enthusiastically, all thought of sleep seemingly gone, "They argued _all _the time. The princess' mother, a very kind buneary and the prince's mother, a very smart starly didn't like it when they fought. They searched and searched for a solution to there fighting and one day, they got it without even doing anything!" Melanie exclaimed. _Uh Oh. _Paul thought, a pit forming in his stomach. "A very adorable and amazing skitty solved the problem! Both the paren-, p-pokemon were so in awe of the skitty's cuteness, they forgot that they argued with each other all the time! As long as the skitty was there, they didn't argue! So they all lived happily ever after, the end!" Melanie grinned. Paul rolled his eyes, mirroring his daughter's earlier action.

"Okay _skitty,_ you need sleep." Paul rubbed his temples. Melanie grinned.

"Okay daddy!" Melanie said sweetly, hugging his stomach and skipping back into the bedroom, still tugging the blanket and skitty doll with her. Paul was still slightly in shock by the fact she had just called him daddy and the hug. He shook his head and got a blanket from the closet, setting up a bed on the couch. "You can have the bed tonight, but tomorrow you're sleeping on the couch." Paul muttered angrily.

Paul growled, "So help me Reggie, if you don't get off me this instant, I'll pummel you." A girlish giggling filled his ears and he popped his eyes open, immediately recognizing that wasn't Reggie's laugh. Melanie stood over him.

"Come on! I'm hungry, will you make me something?" she asked. Paul shook his head, rolling over.

"Just make yourself cereal or something." Paul muttered. Melanie pouted to his back.

"Fine, your kitchen to be destroyed." Melanie shrugged skipping off into the kitchen. It took Paul a few seconds, but he finally sighed and rolled back around, telling from the tone of her voice that she was completly serious. He stumbled into the kitchen and looked around. Melanie was sitting on the kitchen bar's stool, obviously waiting to be served. "So what's for breakfast?" she chirped at him.

"Cereal." he grumbled, grabbing milk, bowls and two spoons.

"What type?" Melanie asked before he could grab his normal cheerios.

"Cheerios." Paul sighed, he defiantly wasn't used to talking this much in the morning.

"Honey nut?" Melanie tilted her head.

"Regular." Paul mumbled.

"Do you have anything besides normal cheerios?" Melanie asked, nose wrinkling. Paul glanced at the very back of his cabniet. A lone box of lucky charms stood. '_Reggie must hae brought them over sometime...'_he thought, knowing he hadn't bought the suger loaded cereal.

"Lucky Charms." he anwsered her.

"Yum! I'll have those!" she licked her lips. Paul handed her the box and got himself situated. He ate in silence while Melanie talked through every bite. After Paul and Melanie finished eating, Paul cleaned the dishes while Melanie watched cartoons. Paul sat down next to Melanie just as Reggie and Regina both came barreling in the door.

"Gramma!" Melanie exclaimed, nearly tackling Regina to the ground, "Uncle Reg!" she moved to hug Reggie. Paul watched on, surprised. Not just surprised by the clear sign of affection between his family and the girl....his daughter, but by the jealous feeling grumbling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted that. He wanted his daugther to hug him like that. He wanted a family besides him Mom and brother. He wanted.....Melanie and Dawn, both of them. Paul remembered Melanie's story last night, his thoughts last night. He stood.

"Come on Melanie." Paul exclaimed suddenly, walking briskly pass the three, who were looking at him confused.

**_Where is he going? Gasp! I want your guesses!_**


	4. Dawn's Surprise

**Chapter Three**

_**A/N: Two things, one I changed Melanie's age to 8, a reviewer pointed out to me, how childish she acts, and I agree, but also remeber she's DAWN's daughter, haha. Also, I'm sorry to make this so quick and short, but I'm working on too many stories at once, I'm making this a 4, possibly 5-shot. I may eventually come back and change this all around and make it longer, but for now it's going to be short, sorry. My main focus is finishing Vielstone Singing Contest, another ikarishipping fic. Check it out if you have a chance, it's a lot better than this, haha.**_

"Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! Yes! Yes! Yay! I'm so excited! Yay! Yay!" Melanie nearly vibrated on the plane seat as the captain announced they were only five minutes from Johnto. Paul rolled his eyes, she had been excitable since they left. He leaned his head against his hand. "I'm gonna have a mom and a dad! At the same time!" she exclaimed to Paul, as if he didn't understand that. He sighed, he hoped that happened, thoughts had been plaguing him about Dawn's reaction. Was he making this decision too quickly? It was definitely premature, but Melanie's arrival made him realize his loneliness. Surprisingly, as soon as Paul told her where they were going, Melanie squealed and hugged him, calling him Daddy. He had called Reggie and only told him they were going to Johnto, the only explanation being they were going to see Dawn. No doubt, both his Mom and brother thought he was returning Melanie to her. With a shake, the plane started it's descent down to Johnto. Melanie giggled and made another squealing sound.

"Calm down, Skitty." Paul commanded softly. Melanie glanced at him, before giggling again. He had now taken to calling her Skitty after her story. After they landed, Melanie automatically grabbed his hand to make sure she didn't get seperated from him through the crowd. After getting through the insanely crowded airport, Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yay! Let's go surprise her!" Melanie jumped around excitedly.

"What city is she in?" Paul asked, wondering how long it was going to take to get there and if his nerves would hold out the long.

"Violet City, teaching some coordinators at Earl's Pokemon Academy." Melanie explained, she had obviously memorized this for this exact use. "It shouldn't take us that long to get there and Gramma Johanna will see us first, I called her." Melanie explained. It took them a little while, but they finally arrived at Violet City, Melanie being scooped off her feet by an older lady who looked almost identical to Dawn. Paul assumed this was Johanna.

"Hey my baby girl!" Johanna exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Gramma!" Melanie squealed. Johanna chuckled and then realized Paul was there, glancing at him, she put Melanie down.

"Johanna Hikari, you must be Paul..." she introduced.

"Yes, Paul Shinji." he nodded. Johanna nodded also, as if storing this information.

"Well, my daughter will be surprised for sure." she chuckled. Paul opened his mouth to reply, but said daughter decided to make her appearance now. Glancing at the scene in front of her, she locked eyes with Paul, and then promptly fainted.

"Mom!" and "Dawn!" rang out from Johanna and Melanie charged to her. Paul stood still, attempting to stop himself from fainting.

* * *

"Ughhhhh....." Dawn groaned, holding the back of her head, opening her eyes, she automatically spotted her Mom leaning over her worriedly, looking like she had gotten at least a hundred more gray hairs from this experience. Her memory came back into play and Dawn gasped, leaning up and wincing.

"Dawn! Calm down!" Johanna held her up.

"Did that really happen?" Dawn asked calmly. A silent anger was slowly brewing in her, at Melanie, at Paul, at herself. Johanna nodded grimly.

"She has your spirit." she commented quietly. Dawn shook her head, standing. She was going to tell Paul to, to never come back. She had Melanie herself, she could take care of her. She had done it for eight years, she could do it now. Starting towards the door and opening it, she paused at the sight before her. Melanie was crying....into Paul's chest, and he actually looked.....father-like.

"Is it my fault Mama fainted?" Melanie sniffled, glancing at Paul.

"No! Don't think that way Skitty! Your Mom was just surprised, she should be waking up any second now and it will all be okay." Paul soothed. Dawn slipped backwards into the room, running a hand through her hair. Skitty? Paul, soothing? What had she done?!

"He seems to be making fine father material." Johanna commented, already knowing her daughter well enough to know she was doubting her pass decisions. "Talk to him, apologize, get him to stay." she commanded softly. Dawn nodded, walking out confidently, and then crumpling at the sight of Paul, unfortunately, both he and Melanie had seen her already.

"MAMA!" Melanie cried, immediately running to hug Dawn, who fell to her knees, and buried her head in Melanie's hair, holding back tears. Paul stood back awkwardly. Dawn glanced at him and sighed.

"Mel, why don't you go talk to Gram, she wanted to talk to you." Dawn said quietly.

"Okay." Melanie slipped passed her mother to see Johanna. Dawn stood slowly, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Hey." Dawn said quietly, avoiding Paul's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul asked coldly.

"I-I didn't think you'd want the burd-" Dawn started.

"Don't say burden, don't." Paul warned, coming closer. Dawn finally got the courage to look in his eyes and nearly fainted again. Tears. Tears were in his eyes. He came so he stood across from her.

"I'm sorry." Dawn whispered, tears coming to her own eyes. Paul shook his head, then sighed.

"Don't be, if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same." he snorted dryly, "Why tell the cold heartless trainer anything?" he asked himself dryly. Dawn gasped, real tears falling.

"Don't say that!" she snarled, causing Paul to look at her in surprise. "Do not say you're heartless! You're not! The man I saw comforting Melanie was not heartless! The man refusing to not give up on his daughter was not heartless! The man standing in front of me is not heartless! You are not heartless!" she ranted. Paul watched, a hint of amusement creeping into his face. Dawn hadn't changed at all. She stood up for what she believed in so strongly. He still liked her.....no.....he didn't......he loved her. That's what that feeling was. That's why he turned all those girls down. It wasn't because they weren't any good, it's because they weren't her. He always compared the people his brother set him up with to someone, that someone being Dawn, even if he didn't know it. It seemed like Dawn was in her own zone, having her own shocking revelation. "I wouldn't love a heartless man...." she whispered, not seeming to notice she had said it aloud. Her eyes had a glazed over look and Paul blinked. She loved him. She didn't say it, but she implied it.

"And a heartless man wouldn't love you back." he pointed out, breaking her out of her reverie as she gasped, just realizing she had said that bit of information out loud.

"Paul, I-" she started to explain.

"It's a good thing, I'm not heartless then, eh?" Paul asked and she completely froze, staring at him. They stood still for about three seconds before Dawn jumped, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Paul stumbled back a few feet before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

-----------------

"Gramma! Stop! I wanna go talk to Mom and Dad!" Melanie growled stubbornly, turning into a mini version of her dad, standing and heading to the door.

"Wait! Melanie!" Johanna cried. She really didn't want her to witness her parents arguing and yelling, but as she chased Melanie, they both stopped when she opened the door. Melanie giggled and Johanna herself couldn't help but giggle like a little girl too. Dawn and Paul broke apart, each bright red.

"Hey baby." Dawn called, pulling Melanie to her. Melanie smirked, still in the mini dad version of herself.

"Hey Mom, dad, having fun?" she taunted.

"Melanie!" they both scolded before Melanie went into a fit of giggles.


	5. The Wedding1 Year Later

**Epilouge- One Year Later-The Wedding**

"Yay! I look so pretty! And so do you Mommy! Except for the stressed out look on your face." Melanie commented, twirling around in her light pinkish-red dress. Dawn glanced at her, rolling her eyes

"You've been spending to much time with your dad." she muttered. Melanie giggled. May and Misty joined in the laughter as Dawn crossed her arms like a three year old.

"Oh no, poor Paul, he's dating a three year old." May teased. Dawn stuck her tongue out, causing all the girls to laugh again.

"I certainly hope not, since he had a child with said 'three year old'." a male voice commented, the owner of it coming into the room. Dawn chuckled. "You look beautiful, sis." Reggie commented, hugging Dawn lightly. Dawn hugged him back and inspected him.

"You look handsome too." Dawn chuckled.

"Thanks, but may I ask why you look stressed?" Reggie asked, glancing her up and down.

"I am not stressed!" Dawn objected.

"You shouldn't be the one stressed, I should." May laughed.

"I do not look stressed!" Dawn objected again.

"And you shouldn't be stressed either, May." another male voice chuckled, walking into the room. It was Norman, May's father. "You know it isn't too late for me to beat that boy to a crisp, you don't have to marry him." Norman reminded her for the millionth time.

"No Dad!" May sighed exasperatedly. "I told you for the millionth time, I wanna marry Drew!" she laughed. Norman grumbled, before spotting Reggie.

"Shouldn't you be in the audience?" he asked bemusedly.

"Ya, but I heard them saying how stressed Dawn was, and, ha ha, had to intervene, I'll go now." he kissed Dawn's cheek and darted out of the room.

"Is everyone ready?" Misty asked, "It's starts with the bridesmaids, and best men, then the flower girl and ring bearer, and finally the bride." Misty scowled, "Where are our best men?" she growled.

"Coming coming." Paul sighed, walking into the room with Ash trailing in not far behind. He spotted Dawn, slipping his hands on her waist. "You look beautiful." he complimented.

"Reggie just said that not even five minutes ago." Dawn giggled.

"I would be offended, but he's already married, so I have nothing to worry about." Paul chuckled.

"Now! Dawn! Paul! You two go down first!" Misty commanded, "Then Me and Ash, then Melanie and...where is the ring bearer?!" Misty screamed. Dawn and Paul darted out of the way of Misty's wrath and started down the aisle.

It was all said and done, Drew and May married, and everyone happy. Now, it was time for the fun part, the reception. A slow song started and almost everyone headed out to the dance floor. Dawn and Paul, Drew and May, and Ash and Misty all danced together. Dawn giggled at something behind Paul's shoulder.

"What?" Paul asked, glancing at her.

"I think Melanie has a crush." Dawn explained, keeping her eyes trained on Melanie. Paul spun them around, so he could look over Dawn to see Melanie and some other little boy dancing, and he scowled, glaring darkly at the unsuspecting boy. The boy caught his gaze and after muttering something to Melanie, bolted. Melanie frowned and looked around, spotting Paul, she scowled.

"Dad!" she yelled angrily, storming over to him. This caught everyone else's attention and they laughed as she stormed over to him with her hands on her hips. Reggie leaned back to talk to Dawn and Paul.

"Ohhhhhh! You're in trrrrooooouuuubbbblllleeee!" he drawled. Paul glared at him and Dawn glared at Paul.

"Why did you do that? They looked adorable." Dawn scowled to match her daughter's. Melanie got there, letting him get an excuse to not answer Dawn's question. Letting go of Dawn, Paul leaned down to Melanie's level.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Skitty." Paul shrugged. Regina grinned as she saw Paul transforming into the fun-loving funny Paul he had been over the last year, since he got Dawn and Melanie. Johanna held in giggles as she watched what was unfolding, as did May, Misty, Drew, and Ash. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"You scared Chip away!" Melanie whined.

"Well, I don't like Chip." Paul explained.

"Dad!" Melanie whined, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Paul." Dawn stared at him. Paul glanced up at her.

"That's right, take her side." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Of course, 'cause Mommy knows what it's like to like someone!" Melanie chirped, nudging Paul. Paul rolled his eyes and leaned back up. The song had ended. He turned to Dawn.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, but there is someone who I love better and must dance with this very moment." he winked at Dawn as another slow song came on, before grabbing Melanie's hands and standing her on his feet. Dawn laughed and sat back down, next to May, who was taking a dancing break as Drew was forced to dance with her Mother.

"They're so cute." May chuckled, motioning to Melanie and Paul. Dawn nodded and drank her wine. She froze after a few seconds, without swallowing. Carefully, she let the wine dribble down one side of her face, back into her glass. May looked at her questionably.

"Wha-" May's own gasp cut off whatever she was going to say, "Oh my god!"

Paul waltzed around with Melanie, who was giggling her head off. Paul took this opportunity. "Hey Mel, you remember what we talked about a few days ago, right?" Melanie's eyes lit up at the reminder.

"Of course! I can't wait!" Melanie bounced slightly on Paul's feet, making him stumble a bit. Paul chuckled though.

"I'm gonna ask you're Mom tonight, what other place to ask to have a wedding than at a wedding? But, we're gonna go off to the side." Paul explained.

"So cool!" Melanie squealed, hugging Paul while they were dancing.

"No way!" May exclaimed, gaping at Dawn.

"T-This is the way the um.....french drink it." Dawn offered.

"No way!" May repeated. "You can't have wine because.....no! You can't have alcohol because....." May set into a fit of giggles.

"May." Dawn sighed, "You can't tell anyone until I tell Paul." Dawn stated sternly.

"Tell what?" Reggie asked, coming up behind them. May squealed.

"Dawn's pregnant!" May exclaimed. Dawn buried her face in her hands as Reggie gasped.

"No way!" he exclaimed, sounding very girlish and almost like May himself.

"Way!" May exclaimed.

"Come on you guys! I wanna tell Paul soon, but just....shush!" Dawn hissed. Reggie hugged her shoulders, and sat down next to her.

"I'm sooo happy for you." he sighed. They continued chatting, luckily not about the baby, for Paul snuck up on them.

"Hey, can I talk to you babe?" he asked Dawn.

"Sure!" Dawn chirped, popping right up, and feeling quite happy that no one thought her stupid for having another baby. As they left, Melanie popped into Dawn's seat.

"You won't believe what Daddy's gonna do!" she squealed.

"What?" Reggie asked, grinning.

"He's gonna ask Mommy to marry him!" Melanie exclaimed.

"What?!" both repeated.

"Oh! Yay! Everything's falling into place for them." May sighed dreamily. Reggie nodded enthusiastically.

"I have something to tell you." both Dawn and Paul said at the same time.

"You first." Paul insisted.

"No, you." Dawn pressed. Paul nodded, since he knew Dawn could out stubborn him on any day.

"Well, I asked Melanie, and she agreed with me...." he trailed off, sighing, before laughing, "God, I am so not good at this." he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Nothing, its just...." Paul sighed again, "You know I love you right?" Dawn nodded, "And you love me right?" Again Dawn nodded. Paul threw his hands into the air. "Then let's get married!" he exclaimed. Dawn's mouth dropped open.

"W-Wha?" Dawn gaped. Paul laughed.

"Okay, not how I wanted it to go, but, next, I'll go with," he got down on one knee, drawing a ring box out of his jacket and opening it to show a diamond ring, "Dawn, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed, tackling him and kissing him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, leaning back, "Be careful!" she scolded herself.

"What?" Paul asked, slipping the ring on her finger. Dawn froze.

"Uh....we're getting married!" she exclaimed, "And having a baby!" she added. Paul tilted his head.

"We have Melanie." he nodded, "Yes."

"Yes, but, we're getting another baby!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul got it then.

"Wh..." he stared at her stomach, touching it with his hand. He stood up and pulled Dawn up with him, Dawn watched him nervously. Before he threw his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around. Dawn laughed happily. Their life was just beginning, but they already had such a fun time.


End file.
